Hari Ini, Hujan Turun
by blackpapillon
Summary: AT Hari ini hujan turun deras sekali, dan Sakura menunggu di trotoar, memperhatikan tempias hujan, sendirian. /oneshot/


_REPUBLISHED. I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all authorized characters & trademarks belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

**Hari Ini Hujan Turun**

.

.

.**  
**

"AH," Sakura menatap langit yang mulai terlihat gelap. Tampaknya mendung. Awan hitam mulai menyelimuti bumi bagai cendawan raksasa. Gadis itu bergegas berlari ke pelataran toko terdekat, berteduh. Tak hanya dia yang berpikiran seperti itu, karena saat Sakura tiba di sana, sudah ada beberapa orang yang berteduh dan menunggu. Namun ada juga yang memutuskan untuk berlari pulang, menembus titik-titik air yang mulai turun.

Benar saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dengan cepat membentuk kubangan-kubangan kecil di jalan—dan bercipratan ke mana-mana. Sakura menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan sebal. Kelihatannya hujan itu tak akan berhenti begitu saja. Ia memang tak membawa payung hari ini. Ia hanya akan pergi untuk membeli beberapa potong kue, dan cuaca tadi begitu cerah. Ia sudah memikirkan saat santai yang menyenangkan dengan kue favoritnya saat hendak pulang tadi.

Namun, saat ia akan pulang, awan mendung begitu cepat datang, dan hujan deras! Sekarang, bagaimana cara ia pulang?

Seorang gadis berlari ke arah toko tempat Sakura berteduh dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat... Sakura mengenali gadis itu. Namun sebelum ia menyapanya, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyapa Sakura duluan. Gadis berambut cokelat itu agak kaget juga mendapati Sakura di situ.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aa, Tenten! Kau juga tidak membawa payung, ya?" tanya Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

Tenten tersenyum manis. "Begitulah... padahal tadi aku cuma keluar untuk membeli majalah, dan tahu-tahu hujan turun!" kata gadis itu. Ia memperlihatkan isi kantong kertas cokelat yang dibawanya, sebuah majalah edisi terbaru.

"Kadang-kadang hujan memang suka turun mendadak, ya..." komentar Sakura. "Dan aku tak tahu kapan hujan ini bisa berhenti. Sepertinya aku tak bisa meminta seseorang menjemput... sayang sekali. Mungkin aku harus terus menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah ada yang menjemputku atau tidak," kata Tenten. "Hujan kelihatannya akan lama, ya?"

"Seandainya ada orang yang dengan segera menyadari, lalu menjemput kita, rasanya enak, ya..." kata Sakura. Mereka berdua tertawa.

_Lima menit berlalu._

Bulir-bulir air jatuh ke dedaunan, menetes begitu cepat karena hujan yang begitu derasnya. Katak-katak keluar, bermain hujan, berlompatan kesana-kemari. Jalanan dalam sekejap begitu sepi. Tak ada yang lalu-lalang di sana. Namun, pelataran toko penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berteduh.

"Tenten!"

Tenten dan Sakura menoleh. Seseorang berpayung datang menghampiri Tenten. Laki-laki berambut panjang... seseorang yang Sakura tahu sebagai ninja kuat dari klan Hyuuga.

"...Neji?" tanya Tenten—seakan tidak yakin.

Neji menyodorkan sebuah payung pada Tenten, membuat gadis itu keheranan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang pergi keluar? Benar saja, kan. Kau kehujanan," kata Neji, setengah memarahi.

Tenten menatap Neji lurus-lurus, tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku," Kata gadis itu lembut sambil menyentuh pakaian Neji yang sedikit basah. "Kau berlari, ya?"

"Apa," Wajah Neji seketika berubah, "Bukan, bukan begitu. Hanya kebetulan, aku ada keperluan, jadi..."

"Tapi, kamu mencariku, kan?" kata Tenten, hampir-hampir tertawa melihat wajah Neji. "Oke, aku akan pulang sekarang... terima kasih untuk payungnya. Sakura," ia menoleh pada gadis berambut pink yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, "Aku duluan, ya..." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum, lalu memperhatikan siluet dua orang yang berjalan berdampingan itu. manis sekali.

Dan ia masih harus menunggu hujan berhenti. Sendirian lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah lain. Di sudut sebuah toko permen, ia melihat seseorang yang tampaknya dia kenal... dua orang.

Sakura kembali tersenyum sendiri. Shikamaru dan Temari ada di sana. Kelihatannya mereka sedang saling menyindir lagi. Tangan Temari memegang sebuah kembang gula yang besar. Meskipun mereka saling menyindir, namun aura yang ada di sekeliling mereka terasa hangat.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali memperhatikan hujan. Ia melihat seorang Hyuuga lagi yang ia kenal. Seorang gadis berambut biru tua, yang berlari berteduh di toko di seberangnya. Ia baru saja akan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, namun suara teriakan yang keras mengagetkannya. **"SA-KU-RA-CHAAAANNNN!"**

"UWAAA!" Sakura berteriak kaget. _Aduh! Siapa yang mengagetkanku, sih? _Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang datang menghampirinya. Sakura tersenyum. Naruto. Anak bandel yang kelihatannya sudah tumbuh (sedikit) dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Namun, kelihatannya sifat ceria dan jenakanya akan tetap ada—sampai dia menjadi hokage nanti...

_Mungkin?_

"Aduh, Naruto... kau membuatku kaget saja!" ucap Sakura cepat. Ditepuknya bahu temannya itu lembut sebagai tanda protes, dan seperti biasa ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aduh, maaf, maaf," ujarnya ringan, dan langsung memberondong Sakura. "Anuuu, aku ingin tanya, apakah kau melihat Hinata, eh, eh? Aku tadi sedang pergi membeli hadiah bersamanya—OOOPS—bukan, kami Cuma makan ramen saja—ADUH! Kenapa aku malah mengatakannya, siiih?" teriak bocah rubah itu panik. Wajahnya memerah, membuat Sakura menahan tawa.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Oke, Naruto, bicaralah dengan jelas. Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya gadis itu lagi, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sering melihat mereka berdua lebih sering bersama daripada biasanya—menurutnya, itu manis. Naruto memang bukan orang yang peka, namun bila ia sudah mengetahui perasaannya sendiri, ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan.

"A-aku mencari Hinata," kata Naruto setelah menarik napas. "Kau tahu, kami tadi pergi bersama—maksudku, aku membantunya mencarikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk adiknya. Lalu, kami makan ramen di Ichiraku—oh, paman di sana baik sekali! bayangkan, ia memberiku dua porsi gratis! Sepertinya ia juga menambahkan semacam bumbu rahasia, karena hari ini rasa ramennya enak sekali! hmmm... daun bawangnya juga banyak, lalu di sana sedang ada promosi untuk pasangan yang makan di sana, mereka akan mendapatkan kupon untuk undian..."

Tawa Sakura pecah. "Naruto, aku ingin tahu siapa yang kamu cari dan mengapa kau bisa kehilangan dia, bukan mendengarkan promosi terbaru ramen Ichiraku," kata Sakura di antara tawanya, "Jadi, mengapa kalian bisa sampai terpisah?" tanyanya, sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Aha, dia menemukan yang dicarinya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu ikut tertawa. Namun sejurus kemudian wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Saat kami melihat-lihat toko mainan, kami terpisah. Aku mencari sekeliling toko, tapi aku tak menemukannya, mungkin ia menyangka aku sudah keluar dan keluar duluan..."

"Hemm, kurasa kau harus membetulkan penglihatanmu itu, Naruto," komentar Sakura sambil tertawa geli.

Wajah Naruto menyiratkan ekspresi tak mengerti. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-chan? Kau tahu, daya penglihatanku 0,8 saat dites oleh Tsunade-Baachan—cukup bagus, kan? Ada yang salah?"

Tubuh Sakura makin berguncang karena berusaha menahan tawa—menurutnya, dia sudah terlalu banyak tertawa sedari tadi. Ia mengangkat telunjuknya ke seberang jalan. "Naruto, yang kau cari ada di seberang sana," katanya, masih terkekeh geli.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

Lima detik kemudian ia membelalakkan mata. **"IITUU DIIIAAAA!"** teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya, membuat semua orang di sana menoleh. "Oke, Sakura-chan! Terima kasih, ya! Semoga hujan cepat berhenti! AKU PERGIII!"

Secepat kilat ia melesat cepat—dengan payung di tangannya—menyeberang jalan. Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah geli, sekaligus senang—melihat mereka berdua bertemu. Kelihatannya wajah Hinata tampak begitu kaget, namun terlihat bahagia dan lega. Beberapa saat kemudian, dua sosok itu telah berjalan beriringan di trotoar pertokoan.

_Ah, hujan masih turun._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sendirian.

.

.

.

_KAPAN hujan akan berhenti, ya..._

Ia memang hanya sendirian. Kantung plastik yang dipegangnya berisi beberapa potong _cake_. Sebetulnya, ia ingin makan bersama orang lain, namun semua orang tampak sibuk kali ini. Yah, bukannya ia ingin dijemput juga. Namun, ia semakin merasa sendirian sekarang, meskipun ada beberapa orang lain yang juga sama-sama berteduh dengannya, di depan toko kecil itu.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh, memandang orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Berjalan dalam satu payung. Ibu dan anak, ayah dan anak, kakak dan adik, pasangan-pasangan...

"Sakura!"

Sesosok tubuh yang sudah tak asing lagi, menghampirinya dengan tubuh separo-basah, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Rambutnya yang hitam legam basah oleh air hujan, membuat sebagian rambutnya turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia membawa beberapa map yang penuh berisi berkas, dan sebelah tangannya membawa payung yang terbuka dan sudah dibasahi air hujan. Tampaknya ia sibuk sekali. Rompi seragam _jounin-_nya? Jangan ditanya, sudah basah sedari tadi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menatap sosok di hadapannya itu tak percaya, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Masih ada laporan yang harus kau berikan pada Tsunade-sama, kan?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," sahut Sasuke cepat. "Itu mudah. Lebih dari itu, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pergi keluar?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Bukankah biasanya kau tak suka diganggu kalau sedang bekerja?" kata gadis itu lembut. "Lagipula, aku hanya bermaksud keluar sebentar. Maaf kalau aku tidak bilang padamu dan membuatmu khawatir."

Wajah Sasuke berubah, sedikit salah tingkah, wajah yang sama saat Sakura melihat Neji bersama Tenten. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang bilang kalau aku tidak suka diganggu kalau bekerja, tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang..." Sasuke menarik napas, "Dan membuatku mencarimu."

Sakura tertawa, ia menyentuh rambut, wajah dan leher Sasuke yang basah sambil berujar, "Kau jadi basah begini. Padahal, kau memakai payung, kan?" kata gadis itu. "Dasar bodoh."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, membuat Sakura tertawa lagi. "Tadi aku pergi karena sedang ingin makan yang manis-manis, namun sepertinya karena udara dingin aku ingin makan sesuatu yang panas." Kata Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"

"Hah?" ekspresi Sasuke kali ini berubah lagi, tampak heran. "Kenapa..."

"Kau tahu, di Ichiraku sedang ada promosi untuk pasangan yang makan di sana, mereka akan mendapatkan kupon untuk undian... begitulah kata Naruto. Kita ke sana?" Sakura terkikik geli. "Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia mempromosikan hal itu dengan semangat."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, segaris senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Digandengnya tangan gadis itu, lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan, menembus hujan yang mulai mereda.

"Kadang aku masih tidak dapat mengerti arah pikiranmu... Uchiha Sakura."

Gadis di sampingnya tersenyum, menatap langit yang berangsur-angsur mulai cerah. Awan gelap yang besar dan tebal mulai bergerak menyingkir, memberikan tempat untuk langit biru nan cerah dan matahari sore yang sejuk.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah mulai reda.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


End file.
